just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Brothers For Life
Brothers For Life is the seventh and final comic in Season 6 of Sibling Rivalries, and the 52nd comic overall. It is the second part of the series's first cliffhanger story arc. Plot With him and Francis continuing to not speak to each other, Packie becomes depressed, and along with the help of an old friend, must seek a way to make things right with his brother who nearly risked his life for him. Character Appearances = character's debut = character does not speak throughout comic = character is mentioned only = character appear in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only McReary-Wilson Family * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson Wilson Family * Adrian Wilson * Troy Wilson * Sam Wilson McReary Siblings' Friends * Salvador Real * Angel Chacon * Eduardo Tena * Claude Tena * Jose Gonzales * Steve Madison * Braulio Guillen * Armando Vasquez * J.J. * Joe Hill Antagonists * Joel Gonzales Others * Jason Parker * Wendy Delgado * Drake Romero * Officer Charlie Macias * Officer Fred Miller * Mark Leone Jr. * Michael Jacob Trivia * This comic officially marks the first canon appearance of Jason Parker in the series, his only other appearance being in the Season 5 comic "ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE!", which was a non-canon comic, as well as also being the original series finale. **In addition, Wendy Delgado and Drake Romero appear in framed photos in Jason's room. * Second comic to have "brother" in the title following "Best Brother". * Francis has flashbacks to "Hello, Wisconsin!", "Best Brother", "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)", and "Straight Outta Green Bay" when he thinks about the good times and good quotes shared between him and Packie. Several of the dialogue in these flashbacks were slightly modified from the original lines for context. * This is actually one of only four comics in the franchises to mention birthdays, which GTA Nerd has said the series will never have because the characters are not supposed to age at all no matter what year the series continuity is in. The only other times birthdays were mentioned are in: ** Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction, with Gerry's 'birthday gift' being the McReary familys' move to Green Bay. ** As a gag in "ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE!", the other characters tell the McReary siblings "happy birthday!", Packie breaks the fourth wall and says birthdays are not celebrated in this series. ** In the previous comic "Wisconsin's Greatest Hero", when Francis brings Packie breakfast in bed, Packie asks what is the special occasion, and asks "It's not my birthday, is it?" *In this comic, Jason's birthday is mentioned because he is shown to have a happy birthday card addressed to him in his drawer, from the McReary siblings. The birthday card has a plane ticket from Vancouver to Green Bay, asking Jason to come visit sometime. * Packie being the school president is apparently still true from "Patrick McReary: School President" in 2014. * In this comic, Jason learns of Joel's evil ways, being surprised due to Joel being his friend and being nice in Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories. * This is the first comic to show a character on the toilet, in this case it was J.J., which could be a callback to his running gag of him always needing to use the restroom in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures. * Oddly, Jason's family were absent in this comic, which GTA Nerd was completely aware of when writing this comic, but simply ignored. * Gerry does not mention anything related to football in this comic, although he is called "the football king of Wisconsin" by Jason. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics